Gundam Seed:Pedang Exia
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Peperangan tidak pernah berakhir,setelah melalui peperangan panjang demi perdamaian dunia  Setsuna menemukan dirinya terdampar didunia dimana terjadi peperangan besar antara Natural dan Coordinator  mampukah ia mengubah sejarah Cosmic Era?
1. Prolog

Gundam Seed : Pedang Exia

Hai semua,ini fanfic pertama ku,jadi kalau ada kesalahan maaf ya,ini crossover antara gundam seed dan gundam 00 dan karakter 00 yang akan muncul di sini kemungkinan cuma Setsuna sampai beberapa chapter terakhir,dan semoga kalau nggak mampet ide semua gundam meister akan dimunculkan di sekuelnya yang bertempat di universe gundam seed destiny,selamat baca!

Chapter 1:Prologue

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu,Gundam!"Jerit Graham Aker sambil mengayunkan Beam saber dari GN Flagnya ke arah Exia

"Kau!,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"jerit Setsuna,dalam hati dia mengumpat kenapa orang ini muncul saat ia hendak menolong dua orang rekannya sesama gundam meister yang kewalahan dengan lawan mereka masing masing

Exia menangkisnya dengan GN swordnya dan balas menebas,mengakibatkan lengan kiri GN Flag putus

"Keberadaan gundam seperti kalian telah merusak dunia ini,berapa banyak yang harus kalian korbankan demi tujuan kalian?"Jerit Graham sambil kembali menebas Exia dengan pedangnya yang berkilau merah pekat.

"Saat pertama kali melihat kalian,aku merasa tertarik dan bahkan kagum pada kemampuan kalian,tapi perasaan itu hilang menjadi benci saat melihat kelakuan kalian!,walaupun aku mengerti itu kalian lakukan demi hal yang lebih baik tapi aku tetap tidak terima!"lanjutnya sambil mengingat kematian dua rekanya Daryl dan Howard di tangan tiga Gundam Throne.

"Kalau kau tahu itu kenapa kau bertarung melawanku?" jawab Setsuna sambil menebas bagian kaki Flag hingga putus

"Menanyakan alasan bertarung pada seorang prajurit adalah hal yang bodoh!"jawab Aker sambil menusuk kepala Exia hingga terlepas

"Kau gila!"kata Setsuna sambil menembakkan GN Rifle ke kepala Flag dan merusak bagian kirinya.

"Tidak!,kaulah yang salah!,hal inilah yang diputuskan oleh dunia!,aku akan menghancurkan kalian!"

Jawab Aker sambil meningkatkan kecepatan Flag dan mengarahkan Pedangnya ke arah kokpit Exia

"Itu bukan keinginan dari dunia ini!,itu hanya nafsu pribadimu!"Kata Setsuna sambil juga meningkatkan kecepatan exia ke arah flag dan menyiapkan GN Swordnya kearah Flag

Kedua mesin dengan GN Drive itu lalu meluncul ke arah lawan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh dan mengakibatkan ledakan dahsyat yang tanpa mereka sadari telah membuka lubang hitam berukuran kecil di angkasa

Bagian mesin GN Drive Flag tertusuk oleh pedang Exia,sementara pedang Flag Sedikit meleset ke sisi kokpit Exia,berhasil melubanginya tapi tidak fatal terhadap setsuna,flag pun meledak dan terlempar jauh dari exia

"Daryl…,Howard,dendam kalian telah kubalas…."kata Graham sambil tersenyum, sebelum ledakan flag menyelimuti tubuhnya sementara exia terbawa oleh lubang yang terbuka akibat benturan kedua mesin GN Drive.

Exia mengapung tanpa arah di antara puing puing yang berserakan di angkasa,yang dikira oleh Setsuna adalah hasil dari pertempuran sengit antara Celestial being dan Earth federation,dalam pertempuran ini 2 orang kru ptolemeios,kapal induk celestial being tewas,dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi setsuna adalah kematian lockon stratos,gundam meister yang sudah seperti kakak bagi setsuna ditangan Ali al Sacheez,slah satu orang yang paling dibenci Setsuna di dunia ini.

"Apa semua telah berakhir?,benarkah dunia telah berubah seperti harapan kami?..."kata setsuna sambil terbujur lemah,ia telah kelelahan setelah pertarungan sengit dengan alejandro corner,seorang pimpinan PBB yang telah menghianati mereka demi nafsu pribadinya menguasai dunia ditambah lagi pertarungan dengan Graham barusan.

"Lock…on,sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu…."ujar Setsuna lemah.

saat Setsuna hendak memejamkan matanya di antara puing puing tersebut melintas sebuah pesawat aneh berwarna putih,dan bagian depannya berbentuk seperti dua buah kaki

ARCHANGEL dan Kira

Kru dan penumpang Archangel sedang bersiap untuk mengekstrak air dari puing puing koloni junius 7 ,walaupun keputusan ini diprotes oleh para penumpang khususnya Kira dan kawan kawan,tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain,jika mereka tidak melakukannya persediaan air mereka tidak akan cukup sampai mereka sampai di alaska.

"Strike,lindungi kru lain yang sedang mengambil suplai air,awasi wilayah disekeliling mereka" ujar La Flaga dari dalam Archangel

"Baiklah" jawab Kira dari dalam kokpit strike,sebenarnya Kira tidak setuju dengan ide mengambil air dari reruntuhan koloni ini,baginya hal ini sama saja dengan menjarah dari kuburan ratusan ribu orang yang tewas dalam insiden Bloody valentine setahun lalu,tapi ia juga sadar kalau ini tidak dilakukan,bisa bisa keselamatan kru dan penumpang Archangel terancam karena kurangnya suplai air mereka.

beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah penyuplaian air dimulai,mereka telah mendapat beberapa bongkahan es dari sisa koloni,namun dikejauhan Kira melihat sebuah kapal angkutan yang sepertinya baru tenggelam,ia pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya

"Kapal koloni?,kelihatannya baru saja karam….." katanya sambil melihat dari balik asteroid,tiba tiba terlihat sebuah GINN berwarna hitam mendekat ke arah para pekerja,GINN tipe Jelajah dengan dua penumpang lebih tepatnya.

"A…apa?,sedang apa GINN itu disini?"kata Kira sambil terkejut melihat sebuah GINN yang tiba tiba muncul sambil seperti mencari cari sesuatu

GINN itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di puing sekitarnya,namun tanpa diketahui oleh kedua pihak (kecuali Kira),posisinya semakin mendekat ke arah para kru yang sedang mengambil air dan suplai lainnya.

"Jangan mendekat,jangan dekati mereka atau aku harus menembakmu!"gumam kira didalam kokpit strike sambil mengarahkan pembidik senapan Strike kearah ginn tersebut,tiba tiba salah satu pengangkut suplai melintas di area yang terlihat oleh GINN tersebut,GINN itu lalu menembaki mereka.

"Sial,kubilang jangan mendekat!"jerit kira sambil menembakan senapannya ke arah GINN tersebut,GINN yang kaget oleh serangan tiba tiba Kira berusaha membalas serangan,tetapi sebelum ia sempat menembak, kira telah menembak kokpit Ginn tersebut dan menghancurkan GINN tersebut dan menewaskan pilotnya seketika.

Hal ini membuat kira shock,ia tidak ingin menembak GINN tersebut karena itu artinya dia akan membunuh satu orang lagi dengan tangannya sendiri,tapi bila tidak ditembak,teman temannya lah yang akan mati ditangan GINN tersebut sedangkan dialah yang bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan mereka.

"Kira!,Strike!,jawab aku,ini Archangel,apa yang terjadi? jawablah!"kata kata La Flaga terdengar dari komunikator Strike,namun Kira tidak mendengarnya karena pikirannya penuh oleh hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku aku melakukannya lagi,urgh….." sesal Kira sambil menangis,seandainya GINN itu tidak mendekat ia tidak harus menembakknya.

saat ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya,kira melihat sebuah life pod tidak jauh dari GINN tersebut

"Hah?,I-itu,sebuah life pod?"kata kira,ia lalu bergerak menuju life pod itu dan hendak mengambilnya,siapapun dia di dalam life pod itu harus diselamatkan terlebih dahulu ,namun tidak jauh dari life pod itu dia melihat sebuah puing mobile suit berwarna biru tanpa lengan kiri,tangan kananya terlihat utuh,tetapi tetlihat banyak baret dan retakan di bagian tubuhnya.

"Mobile suit?,tapi aku belum pernah melihat bentuk seperti ini,tapi dari bentuknya menyerupai Strike ataupun Aegis" Kira lalu mengarahkan kamera strike ke bagian kokpit mobile suit itu,dan mendesah melihat keadaannya,siapapun pilotnya jika melihat kokpit yang terbuka begitu dan kondisi mobile suit begitu pasti sudah tidak selamat,ng?

Ia memperbesar gambar ke arah kokpit Exia dan melihat si pilot dalam keadaan sekarat namun masih bernapas.

Tanpa basa basi kira melesat ke arah mobile suit itu sambil mengangkat life pod yang hendak ia bawa tadi.

SETSUNA POV

Setsuna yang kesadarannya mulai hilang mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh darinya

'Ledakan?,ada pertempuran di dekat sini?,apakah masih ada meister yang tersisa dan sedang melawan pasukan federasi?,sial aku tidak bisa menolong mereka…' pikir setsuna,apakah itu Allelujah?ataukah Tieria?,saat seperti ini ia mengumpat dalam hatinya karena tidak mampu menolong siapa pun,seandainya salah satu pasukan federasi mendekatinya tamatlah sudah!

Setsuna lalu melihat sebuah mobile suit yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sedang menembaki sebuah pesawat kecil yang sepertinya sebuah pesawat sipil,sekali lagi ia mengutuk ketidak mampuannya bergerak dan membantu pesawat sipil itu,bagaimana tidak?,pilot macam apa yang menembaki pesawat tanpa senjata yang melintas didepannya?,hal ini mengingatkannya pada peristiwa tragedy di spanyol hasil perbuatan para pilot Gundam Throne,namun dalam ketidak berdayaanya,sebuah tembakan menghancurkan sebelah lengan mobile suit itu,sebelum tembakan kedua menghancurkannya namun yang mengejutkan setsuna adalah asal dari tembakan yang menghabisi mobile suit tadi.

"Gu-gundam?"kata Setsuna lemah sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

KIRA POV

Kira mendekati mobile suit tersebut dengan cepat,ia lalu tiba di depan mobile suit tersebut dan kaget dengan kondisinya

"Bagus!,dia masih hidup aku harus segera membawanya ke Archangel!"kata kira karena senang bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi,paling dia harap ini bisa sedikit menebus dosanya setelah membunuh pilot GINN tadi

Kira menggenggam lengan kanan Exia dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan life pod di tangan kanan dia bergegas menuju arah Arhangel.

bersambung….

Sampai sini dulu,review ya!

sudah diedit bagian satunya sedikit karena ada sedikit kejanggalan (sedikit hahaha),sampai ketemu di bab 2!


	2. Story Begin

A/N:Maaf Chapter ini keluarnya lama^^.Kuliah sedang sibuk sekarang jadi waktu untuk menulis fanfic jadi berkurang.

Terima kasih pada Gunpla yang telah memberi Review pertama yang bisa kubalas,juga pada Ki Jack Stupid (maaf karena kamu tidak punya akun aku nggak bisa jawab review kamu^^)

Cerita ini rencananya akan berlanjut ke Destiny tapi kecepatan Update-nya mungkin sekali atau dua kali sebulan sesuai situasi kuliah (maaf) tapi aku janji akan mengupdate setiap kali ada waktu!

Chapter 1:Story Begin

AD 2307 Langrange 3,markas besar Celestial Being

Pintu sebuah kontainer bertuliskan "0 gundam" terbuka secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sesosok gundam berwarna putih dengan bentuk sederhana,sekilas gundam ini nampak seperti strike namun ini adalah 0 gundam,gundam pertama yang dimiliki oleh celestial being dan pelaksana perdana "intervensi bersenjata" mereka.

tidak lama kemudian pintu kedua terbuka,didalamnya berdiri gundam berwarna biru tua dengan slot GN Drive di masing masing pundaknya,gundam ini berbentuk menyerupai exia

di dahi nya tertulis "00"

seorang wanita berwajah oriental berdiri di sebuah podium yang mengarah langsung ke arah kedua kontainer tersebut

dia adalah wang liu mei,pewaris sah keluarga wang dan juga sponsor utama dari celestial being

"Nona Liu Mei,ini adalah…." pengawalnya yang bernama hong long bertanya padanya

"Ya,ini adalah tongak dari celestial being,0 gundam…gundam pertama yang pernah ada"

jawabnya,lalu ia melihat kearah 00 gundam

"Lalu 00,gundam yang akan menjadi kunci perubahan dunia" lanjutnya

OP Song : "Invoke"

C.E 71 ARCHANGEL

Life Pod yang dibawa oleh kira diamankan di hangar sementara pilot mobile suit misterius itu dibawa ke ruang medis untuk mendapat pertolongan,mobile suit yang dia kendarai diletakkan bersebelahan dengan strike.

Murdoch dan beberapa kru archangel bersiap untuk membuka life pod tersebut,saat Murdoch meinput kode untuk membukanya dua orang kru menyiapkan senjata mereka untuk berjaga jaga kalau si penghuni menyerang mereka.

saat pintu terbuka sebuah bola pink langsung meluncur keluar dari dalam,memantulkan dirinya ke lantai sambil berteriak:

"LACUS,HARO HARO,LACUS!"

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya"jawab suara lembut dari dalam life pod

sesaat setelah keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pink pemilik suara itu,gadis itu melayang ke arah kru archangel,Kira yang berada disana tersipu melihat kecantikan gadis ini,lalu si gadis kehilangan keseimbangan dan kira langsung bergegas menangkapnya

"Terima kasih" ujar gadis itu pada kira yang masih tersipu malu

"eng,ke-kembali" jawab kira.

lalu gadis melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat seragam earth alliance yang dikenakan oleh kira

dan langsung tersadar

"Astaga ini bukan kapal ZAFT ya?"ujar gadis itu

"Ha?"jawab kira bingung

Ruang Paramedis-ARCHANGEL

Setsuna terbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur dengan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang dimulutnya seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban

Murrue dan Mu berdiri didekat tempat tidur itu

"Anak ini,dia tidak mungkin lebih tua dari Kira kan?"ujar Murrue

"Ya,dari bentuk fisik dia kurang lebih masih berusia 16 tahunan,sebaya dengan Kira dan teman temannya" jawab Mu

"Tapi dia jelas bukan amatir dilihat dari fakta dia telah mempiloti mobile suit itu sebelum dia ditemukan oleh kira,dan lagi seragam pilot yang ia kenakan…."lanjut mu sambil mengangkat baju pilot berwarna biru yang sebelumnya dikenakan oleh Setsuna

"Mu,apa pakaian itu boleh dibawa ke ruangan ini?,ini seharusnya steril kan"jawab Murrue sambil berusaha membuat mu menurunkan pakaian itu

"hei tenanglah aku cuma mau memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu"jar mu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah lambang kecil di bagian bahu pakaian pilot itu

Murrue pun penasaran dengan apa yang akan diperlihatkan oelh mu,lalu ia melihat sebuah lambang yang bebrbentuk sebuah pedang dengan dua sayap dengan tulisan dibawahnya

"Celestial Being?"eja Murrue sambil melihat lambang itu

"Apa itu?,aku belum pernah mendengar organisasi bernama seperti itu" tanya Murrue

"Entahlah,yang pasti dilihat dari Mobile suit yang dia gunakan dan lambang ini bisa dipastikan kalau ini adalah organisasi dengan senjata yang sejajar dengan ZAFT atau Earth alliance,entah organisasi ini benar benar ada atau sekedar lambang saja aku tidak tahu"jawab Mu

"Permisi"Murdoch muncul dari luar kamar medis sambil tergesa

"Murdoch,ini ruang medis bisa kau kecilkan suaramu?"kata Murrue

"maaf Kapten,tapi ada yang harus anda lihat,ini soal mobile suit anak itu"jawab mudoch

"ada apa dengan Mobile suit anak itu?"jawab murrue

"sebaiknya anda dan Mu melihat nya ke hangar"

Murdoch dan Mu pun bergegas mengikuti murdoch ke arah hangar untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya dan meninggalkan Setsuna sendiri di kamar Medis

HANGAR-ARCHANGEL

Exia berdiri disebelah strike,bagian lengan dan kakinya masih disangga oleh penyangga dan juga pengikat rantai kondisi eksteriornya cukup parah dengan retakan disana sini dan lubang menganga di bagian kokpit namun yang paling mengejutkan murrue adalah mesin ini tidak kehilangan warna dasarnya dan tetap berwarna biru menunjukkan kalau mesin ini tidak menggundakan Phase Shift armor yang akan kehilangan warna saat mesin dimatikan

selain itu bentuk kepala dari mobile suit ini sangat mirip dengan Strike dan 4 G-Weapons lainnya.

"Inikah Mobile Suit anak itu Murdoch?"tanya murrue

"Ya kapten,ini adalah miliknya bentuknya sangat mirip dengan strike kan?"jawab murdoch

Mu yang melihar retakan dan lecet dari mobile suit itu merasa terkesima,sulit dipercaya anak semuda itu pernah mengalami pertarungan sedahsyat ini dan tidak mati

'harus kuakui anak itu benar benar beruntung' pikir Mu

"Mobile suit ini,kira kira pertempuran seperti apa yang menyebabkan kerusakan separah ini?"Ujar Mu

"Yah,kau tidak akan percaya pada apa yang kudapat Mu"Kata Murdoch sambil menyerahkan Map tentang hasil pemeriksaan mobile suit itu

Murrue membuka map itu dan melihat kondisi mobile suit misterius yang berada di depannya,sekilas semua data yang dimiliki dari Mobile suit ini hampir sama dengan Strike atau G-weapons lainnya namun hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalh saat ia melihat sumber daya dari Mobile suit itu.

"Sumber dayanya tidak menggunakan batterai seperti G-Weapons!"ujarnya

"Ya benar,mobile suit ini tidak memiliki Ultracompact Battery seperti milik Mobile suit Earth Alliance,tapi sumber daya itu masih belum kami ketahui,yang jelas sumber daya mesin ini jauh melebihi semua teknologi yang ada pada saat ini" jawab murdoch sambil menggaruk kepalanya heran.

"apa benda ini menggunakan tenaga nuklir?"tanya Mu

"Ha,yang benar saja!,ZAFT memasang N Jammer diseluruh permukaan bumi,dengan adanya benda itu tidak mungkin sebuah benda pun yang mengandalkan energi nuklir isa beroperasi!"ujar Murdoch sambil tertawa sinis

"Hey,aku cuma bertanya"ujar Mu

Murrue menghela napas,Mobile suit ini terlalu misterius untuk diketahui asal usulnya,namun akan sangat baik jika Archangel memiliki kekuatan tempur tambahan pada saat ini mengingat yang mereka punya hanyalah 1 mobile suit dan satu mobile armor

sedangkan para pengejar mereka telah memiliki paling tidak 4 G-weapons dan terlebih lagi keempat nya merupakan coordinator berpengalaman yang dikomandoi oleh Rau la Creuset

"Apakah Mobile Suit ini bisa diperbaiki?"tanya Murrue kepada Murdoch

"Akan kami usahakan,tapi sepertinya sulit mengingat part yang kita miliki hanya suku cadang dari Strike dan juga sistem nya dalam keadaan terkunci" jawab murdoch sambil menghela napas

"Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kita harus menunggu anak itu sadarkan diri,kuharap dia mau membantu"kata Murrue

"Ngomong-ngomong,anak itu apakah dia coordinator seperti Kira?"tanya Murdoch

"Tidak,menurut pemeriksaan sampel darah dia 100% Natural"jawab Mu

Murdoch menggelengkan kepalanya heran

"Dunia ini memang benar benar aneh,saat kulihat Kira yang masih 16 tahun ikut dalam pertempuran mengendarai Strike kupikir masih wajar karena paling tidak dia Coordinator yang lebih cepat dalam hal pertumbuhan tetapi sekarang kulihat anak sebayanya yang juga sudah mengendarai mobile suit ditambah lagi dia Natural seperti kita"Murdoch berkata pada Mu dan Murrue.

Mu dan Murrue menghela napas,seandainya Heliopolis tidak diserang dan Proyek G-Weapons Sukses tentu anak seumur kira dan teman temannya tidak akan terlibat perang seperti sekarang ini,tapi apa mau dikata segalanya telah terjadi dan mereka harus menghadapi apapun yang menghadang di depan mereka.

Wilayah perbatasan ORB

ORB,negara yang tenang tanpa konflik antara coordinator dan natural,satu satunya negara di bumi yang masih memperlakukan kedua kelompok dengan adil dan setaraf selain itu mereka juga memiliki prinsip yang dipegang teguh yaitu "Orb tidak akan menyerang atau ikut campur dalam peperangan negara lain"

Karena itulah Negara ini sering disebut "Tanah Perdamaian".

"hah suasana tenang seperti ini untuk apa kita melakuakan patroli disini?"ujar seorang prajurit bersragam orb union

"jangan mengeluh!,bagaimanapun juga baik earth alliance ataupun ZAFT sedang saling serang,kalau mereka melintasi daerah ini kita harus mengusir mereka agar pertempuran mereka tidak terbawa ke dalam"jawab prajurit lainnya

saat mereka sedang berargumen,radar mereka menangkap sesuatu mengapung di dekat lintasan kapal mereka

"Kapten!,Radar kita menangkap sebuah benda asing terdampar di gugusan karang!"teriak salah seorang kru

"Apa?,apakah itu sebuah kapal karam?"tanya sang kapten

"tidak diketahui,tapi akan segera kita dekati objek tidak dikenal itu"jawab salah seorang kru

kapal patroli itupun langsung bergerak menuju sumber sinyal dan makin mendekati daerah penuh karang,dan makin lama para kru kapal melihat sebuah objek berwarna hitam bersandar di sebuah batuan karang.

"Kapten,dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya itu adalah sebuah mobile suit"jawab seorang kru pada si kapten

"perlihatkan gambar ke kamera utama"perintah si kapten dan kru komunikasi langsung memperlihatkan dan memperbesar gambar objek tersebut di kamera utama

terlihatlah sebuah mobile suit dengan bentuk ramping namun tanpa kepala dan dalam kondisi yang cukup parah,namun yang membuat para prajurit orb terheran heran adalah bentuk dari Mobile Suit itu belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya dengan lengan dan kaki yang terlalu ramping baik untuk buatan ZAFT maupun Earth Alliance.

"Perintahkan para kru untuk mendekati mobile suit itu,kita akan mencoba mengevakuasi kannya ke daratan!"perintah sang kapten

"Laksanakan!"jawab para kru dan mereka pun memulai proses pengangkutan mobile suit tersebut menggunakan Crane,namu saat kapal akan ditarik salah seorang kru menemukan bagian kokpit yang terbuka lebar dan melihat…

"Kapten!,Pilot Mobile Suit ini Masih hidup"kata si Kru kepada kapten kapal

"Apa?,cepat bawa dia ke ruang medis!,kita harus tahu siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai ke wilayah ORB!"jawab si kapten

mereka lalu mengeluarkan sang pilot dari dalam kokpit dan mebawanya ke ruang medis kapal mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa orang ini adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang akan mengubah sejarah yang akan terjadi di ORB ataupun seluruh dunia.

ARCHANGEL

Situasi di ARCHANGEL saat ini cukup untuk membuat Kapten dan para Kru nya pusing,bagaimana tidak? pertama sebuah Mobile Suit yang berasal dari organisasi tidak dikenal ditemukan oleh Kira dan setelah itu dia juga membawa sebuah life pod yang ternyata dihuni oleh Lacus Clyne,putri dari Siegel Clyne Chairman dari PLANTs yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari bumi dalam perang anti ZAFT mereka

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada anak itu?"tanya Natarle kepada Murrue

Murrue menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan "wakil"nya itu

"Kita tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti tahanan karena dia bukanlah bagian dari militer,kita akan bawa dia bersama kita"

"tapi dia adalah anak dari Siegel Clyne!,bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mau melibatkan dia dalam perang ini?"jawab Natarle

"Jangan lupa kalau sengaja maupun tidak kita telah melibatkan banyak warga sipil dalam perang ini,jadi sekarang apakah kau masih bisa bilang kau tidak bisa melibatkannya?"

lanjut Natarle Ketus

Murrue menghela napas dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Natarle karena sebenarnya dia sendiri pun bingung akan apa yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini.

Natarle yang terlihat mulai tenang lalu berlanjut ke topik lainnya

"Bagaimana dengan pilot Mobile Suit yang Kita temukan itu?,apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanyanya

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri,sepertinya luka yang dia alami cukup parah sebelum kita menemukannya"jawab Mu

"Apakah dia anggota ZAFT?"tanya Natarle

"Tidak dia bukan anggota ZAFT,lagipula dari hasil pemeriksaan darah yang dilakukan dokter dia 100 % natural"jawab Mu

"Tetapi terus terang saja,anak itu asal muasal nya sangat tidak jelas,bahkan Lambang yang ditemukan di lengan pakaian pilotnya tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya ditambah lagi teknologi Mobile Suit itu semuanya tidak pernah kulihat"jawab Mu

"Kelompok?,apakah dia anggota pasukan khusus Earth Alliance? lalu apa nama kelompok itu?" tanya Natarle

"Berdasarkan Lambang yang kami temukan Kelompok itu bernama "Celestial Being",tidak ada satupun kelompok dengan nama seperti itu ada di bumi dan itu membuat perasaan ku tidak enak"jawab Murrue

mendengar keterangan itu Natarle juga merasakan sebuah keganjilan,sebuah kelompok yang mampu menciptakan Mobile Suit sendiri seharusnya telah lama terdengar oleh mereka ditambah lagi desainnya yang menyerupai G-Weapons seperti halnya Strike yang kini dipiloti oleh Kira yamato,bagaimana mungkin kelompok dengan teknologi seperti itu bisa ada tanpa diketahui oleh semua orang?,apa tujuan mereka?

PLANTs,kediaman Athrun

Athrun yang baru saja mendengarkan perintah dari markas utama ZAFT mendengarkan kabar yang mengejutkan dari televisi: Kapal pengangkut Tunangannya Lacus menghilang di antara puing puing Junius Seven,Lacus rencananya akan berangkat ke Junius seven untuk memeperingati tragedi memilukan "Bloody Valentine" yang telah memusnahkan Junius Seven dan menewaskan ratusan ribu orang.

"Lacus…."kata Athrun dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas

tidak lama setelah itu di Markas utama ZAFT athrun bertemu dengan ayahnya Patrick dan Komandan nya Rau la Creuset

"Athrun,ku anggap kau telah mendengar berita tentang Lacus"kata ayahnya

"Ya aku telah dengar berita itu,tetapi bukankah Vesalius akan berangkat saat ini?"jawab Athrun

"Wah wah,kau benar benar dingin"ujar La creuset

"Sebenarnya tim kita diperintahkan untuk mencari Nona Lacus dengan menggunakan Vesalius"tambah Le Creuset

"Tapi bukankah kita belum menemukan lokasi pasti menghilangnya dia?"tanya Athrun

"Kabar ini mungkin belum diberitakan ke khalayak umum,tetapi sebuah GINN tipe jelajah yang diutus untuk mencarinya telah menghilang sejak kemarin di reruntuhan Junius seven"jawab Patrick

"Dan Kapal berkaki dalam perjalanan dari arah Artemis" tambah La Creuset

"Jangan jangan…."kata Athrun menyadari apa maksud kata kata Komandannya itu

"Kita bisa asumsikan bahwa nona Lacus berada bersama kapal tersebut" jawab Le Creuset

ARCHANGEL

Kira memohon maaf kepada Lacus atas sikap Flay yang sedikit keterlaluan terhadapnya karena dia adalah Coordinator

"Maaf atas sikap Flay padamu,dia hanya tidak mempercayai Coordinator" kata Kira

Lacus tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kira dan langsung menjawab

"Tidak apa,walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih senang jika bisa makan siang bersama semua orang disana"jawab Lacus kepada Kira

Kira menghela napas

"Kapal ini adalah kapal Tentara Bumi,Di tempat ini ada beberapa orang yang tidak berpikir baik tentang Coordinator,mereka menganggap bahwa keberadaan orang orang dengan gen termanipulasi adalah sebuah kesalahan"kata Kira

"Tapi kau baik kepadaku"jawab Lacus sambil tersenyum

mendengar ini wajah Kira kembali tersipu

"A-aku juga Coordinator sama sepertimu"jawabnya

"Tapi kau baik karena kau adalah Kau bukan?,bukan karena kau seorang Coordinator?"

jawab Lacus

Kira yang mendengar ini semakin memerah mukanya lalu Lacus bertanya padanya

"Oh iya boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"tanya Lacus

"Kira,namaku Kira Yamato"jawab Kira

"Kira ya?,senang berkenalan denganmu"jawab Lacus

Lalu setelah beberapa saat terdiam Kira teringat sesuatu

"Maaf Lacus,tapi ada seseorang yang harus kutemui"kata Kira kepada Lacus

"Maksudmu pilot Mobile Suit yang ditemukan berdekatan dengan Life pod ku?"tanya Lacus

"Benar,dia sedang ada di Ruang Medis sekarang karena lukanya yang cukup parah aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi sejak aku Membawa Mobile Suit itu"jawab Kira

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"jawab Lacus

"Tapi kau harus makan dulu…"Jawab kira

"Baiklah setelah aku selesai makan aku akan ikut bersamamu"kata Lacus sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya (hal yang membuat kira semakin tersipu)

ARCHANGEL,ruang medis

Setsuna masih belum sadarkan diri,akan tetapi dia mengalami banyak mimpi akan masa lalu nya,mulai dari saat dia kecil dan dilatih oleh Al-Saachez sampai pada detik detik pertarungannya dengan GN Flag milik Graham semua penyesalan yang dia miliki dalam hidupnya pun kembali dia rasakan…

"Berubahlah Setsuna,kau tidak sepertiku"kata Lockon disalah satu mimpinya yang terakhir

dia masih belum paham apa maksud kata kata lockon tersebut tapi sesaat setelah dia mendengarkan kata kata itu matanya terbuka lebar dia telah sadar kembali!.

Hangar ARCHANGEL

Mu berjalan melangkah ke hangar untuk sejenak melupakan perselisihan pendapat dengan Natarle beberapa saat lalu,selain itu dia juga ingin melihat Mobile Suit biru misterius yang kini sedang diperbaiki di sebelah Strike.

di dekat kaki Mobile Suit itu Mu melihat Murdoch dan beberapa Kru nya sedang kebingungan dia pun menghampiri mereka

"Murdoch ada apa?,apakah kau sudah selesai mereparasi Strike?"tanya Mu

"Oh kau ada disini Mu,kami sudah selesai mereparasi Strike tapi kami memiliki masalah dengan Mobile Suit ini"jawab Murdoch menunjuk kepada Exia

"Masalah seperti apa?",tanya Mu

"Sistem operasi dari mobile suit ini memiliki Kunci dan pemeriksaan retina untuk beroperasi tanpa tahu cara mengoperasikannya kami tidak dapat mereparasinya"jawab Murdoch sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena pusing

Mu yang kurang begitu paham tentang sistem operasi cuma berpikir satu hal

"Apakah Kira bisa membantu kita?"tanya Mu

Murdoch yang memang merasa penasaran akan Mobile Suit ini merasa sedikit ada harapan setelah Mu mengatakan kata kata ini dan langsung setuju dengan saran Mu namu saat ia akan mencari Kira sebuah pengumuman dari ruang operasi Archangel membuat mereka mengundur rencana ini.

ARCHANGEL,Bridge

Murrue mendapatkan kontak dari batalyon ke delapan pimpinan Admiral Harberlton,para kru pun merasa senang karena itu artinya mereka akan bertemu dengan kapal kapal Earth Alliance lainnya yang akan mempermudah perjalanan mereka menuju Alaska

"Arah mereka masih terjangkau oleh kita!"kata seorang operator

"Baiklah kita putar arah kapal menuju posisi mereka"jawab Murrue sambil tersenyum lega.

ARCHANGEL pun langsung berputar menuju pasukan yang mengontak mereka,namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa Vesalius yang dipimpin La Creuset dan anak buahnya telah membuntuti mereka

La Creuset tersenyum melihat ini semua dan memutuskan untuk ikut dibelakang mereka

"Komandan La Creauset apakah kita akan mengikuti mereka?"tanya Ades kapten kapal Vesalius

"Hmm… kita tidak bisa menyerang karena misi utama kita adalah menjamin keselamatan seorang Gadis tapi karena ada kemungkinan dia ada disana kita harus mengikutinya bukan?"

jawab La Creuset sambil tersenyum

Ades pun menurutinya dan mengikuti arah Archangel

namun Le Creuset memiliki niat lain selain membuntuti Archangel…

bersambung…


	3. Awakening

A/N:ada beberapa keterangan dalam karyaku:

_'italic' _pikiran para tokoh

"bla bla" pembicaraan/dialog antar tokoh

**Dari awal cerita atau sejak Setsuna datang ke Dunia Seed Cosmic era akan menjalani perubahan event ataupun sejarah yang akan terjadi karena itu cerita ini adalah Au atau alternate universe/dunia lain dari Seed yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli Gundam Seed jadi kalau ada perbedaan itulah sebabnya^^.**

**oke buka layar! (sound effect:jreng jreng jreng!)**

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed ataupun Gundam 00 "BUKAN PUNYAKU!",kalau aku akui ntar bisa gawat^^.

Chapter 3: Awakening

Setsuna membuka matanya dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur namun seketika dia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya .

"U-uuurgh…"erang Setsuna sambil memegang bahunya lalu ia merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban lalu setelah itu di melihat kesekililingnya dan tersadar kalau dia bukan berada di kokpit Exia lagi.

_'Apa?,di-dimana aku?'_ tanya Setsuna dalam pikirannya

disekelilingnya dia melihat warna putih,dan ia juga tersadar kalau dia tidak berada didalam kapsul penyembuhan seperti ruang medis Ptolomaios.

_'Ruang medis?,apakah aku berhasil mereka tangkap_?' pikir Setsuna panik,jika dia sampai tertangkap berarti Exia juga ada ditangan si penangkapnya dan itu adalah yang yang buruk,seluruh rahasia tentang Gundam bisa dipelajari oleh musuh!

Dengan cepat Setsuna berdiri,namun dia langsung merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya dan langsung terduduk kembali

"uuurgh…."erangnya sambil memegang bagian lengan dan bahunya yang masih terasa sakit

_'kalau aku tidak buru buru,Exia bisa….'_pikir Setsuna sambil menahan rasa sakit

Dengan keras kepala dia kembali berdiri dan dan mulai melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu keluar ruang medis.

namun saat dia hendak keluar pintunya terbuka…

ia lalu melihat seorang anak laki laki sebayanya dan seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah,kau sudah bangun?"tanya si anak laki laki

Setsuna yang masih menduga dia berada di dalam markas pasukan ESF (earth Sphere Federation) langsung bersiap menyerang anak itu,namun tiba tiba sekujur tubuhnya kembali merasa sakit

"uurgh…."erang Setsuna sebelum jatuh terduduk

"he-hey,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya nya

Tidak lama kemudian Setsuna kembali pingsan,tubuhnya msih belum bisa menahan beban dan gerakan terlalu banyak.

"Kira sebaiknya kita baringkan dia di tempat tidur dulu"ujar Lacus

Kira pun menganguk dan menggotong Setsuna kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan bergegas memanggil dokter dan memberitahu pada Mu yang kebetulan lewat di dekat ruang medis tentang Setsuna yang sempat sadar sejenak.

Setelah dokter datang dan memeriksa Setsuna,Mu menyuruh Kira ke hangar untuk membuka "kunci" pada OS Mobile suit yang ia temukan bersama Setsuna,ia lalu pergi menuju hangar setelah sebelumnya mengantar Lacus ke kamarnya.

Sementara Mu memutuskan untuk mengawasi si pilot misterius (Setsuna) di ruang medis.

Sesampainya Kira di hangar,ia melihat para kru mekanis dipimpin oleh Murdoch sedang mereparasi bagian bagian dari Mobile Suit biru yang berdiri di samping Strike,ia lalu mendekati Murdoch dan menyapanya.

"Murdoch-san,kudengar kau kesulitan membuka kunci OS dari Mobile suit ini?"tanya Kira kepada si mekanis.

Murdoch yang melihat Kira telah datang langsung merasa senang karena Kira adalh Coordinator dengan bakat di bidang komputer yang ia yakini mampu menjebol perlindungan apapun yang dimiliki oleh OS Mobile suit ini.

"Benar,tanpa bisa membuka OS dari Mobile suit ini kita tidak akan tahu apakah reparasi yang kita lakukan ini berhasil atau tidak" kata Murdoch

"Seperti yang kau lihat,semua reparasi yang kami lakukan menggunakan suku cadang dari Strike milikmu,namun kita belum bisa memastikan kecocokannya dengan sistem kendali MS ini" lanjutnya

Kira yang juga penasaran dengan seperti apa "kunci"dari OS yang dimaksudkan oleh Murdoch pun memutuskan untuk naik keatas kokpitnya dan duduk di kursi pilot,ia lalu berusaha menjalankan mesin dan seketika sebuah cahay merah melintasi matanya sebelum monitor menyala merah bertuliskan:

ACCESS DENIED

Kira yang tercengang dengan sistem keamanan MS ini pun lalu mencoba membongkar OS dari mobile suit ini,setelah berhasil membongkar beberapa lapis keamanan ia mendapat beberapa informasi dari mobile suit ini:

Name: GN-001 Exia

Operator : Celestial Being

Pilot: Setsuna.

Setelah melihat nama pilot dari Mobile suit ini Kira berpikir sebentar

_'Setsuna?,itukah nama pilot yang sedang terbaring di ruang medis itu?'_

_'Dengan adanya nama pilot dan pemeriksaan retina pada sistem MS ini,sepertinya unit ini diciptakan khusus untuk dia seorang'_ pikir Kira takjub.

Sepanjang pengetahuannya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada Mobile Suit yang merupakan buatan khusus bagi sesorang,memang dia pernah melihat Mobile suit dengan kustomasi khusus pilot tertentu seperti CGUE putih yang ia lihat di Heliopolis saat awal dia menggunakan Strike pertama itupun tidak mutlak milik sesorang karena hanyalah upgrade dan kustomisasi dari versi standar yang bsia dipakai oleh siapapun.

lagipula nama dari operator Mobile suit ini "Celestial being" ,dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu selama ini.

lalu ia lanjut membaca informasi dari Mobile Suit Exia

Power plant: 1 x GN Drives,back

Weapon: 1 x GN Sword/Rifle,right hand

1 x GN Long Sword

1x GN Short Sword

2 x Beam sabers

2 x Beam Dagger

Trans-Am system:Disabled

_'Apa-apaan?,semuanya kecuali rifle adalah senjata jarak dekat! bagaimana dia bertarung hanya dengan persenjataan seperti ini?'_ pikir Kira sambil lanjut membaca

_'Sumber daya…,GN Drive? aku tidak mendengar tipe seperti ini sebelumnya,lalu Trans Am System?'_ pikirnya bingung

terlalu banyak hal aneh yang ia temukan dari informasi mobile suit ini dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah ada nya beberapa informasi yang di blokir oleh OS ini yang bahkan tidak bisa dia akses dengan kemampuan komputernya.

_'Aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menghidupkan mesin ini,sepertinya kita memang harus menunggu pilot itu sadar_' pikir nya

Lalu merasa tidak bisa membuka lebih banyak informasi dari Mobile suit itu kira memutuskan untuk turun dari kokpit

sesampainya dibawah dia melihat Murdoch menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh harap

"Bagaimana?,apakah kau berhasil membuka kunci dari Os nya?"tanya Murdoch

Kira menggelengkan kepala dan melihat wajah Murdoch terlihat kecewa

"Tidak,maaf Murdoch san" kata Kira

"Aku memang berhasil membuka beberapa lapis pengaman dari Mobile suit ini dan menemukan beberapa informasi didalamnya,tetapi sayangnya perlindungan di bagian lebih dalam tetap tidak bisa kuterobos begitu juga perintah untuk mengoperasikan mesin terjaga dengan ketat"

jawab Kira

Murdoch menghela napasnya dan berkata

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mereparasi Mobile Suit ini?"

"Entahlah,sepertinya kita memeang harus menunggu Pilot itu bangun dulu,lagipula mesin ini sepertinya memang khusus dirancang untuk dia seorang" jawab Kira

rasa penasaran Murdoch pun kembali,unit pribadi?pikirnya

"Apa maksudmu Mobile Suit ini dirancang untuk dia seorang?"tanya Murdoch

"Nama Mesin ini berdasarkan data yang kudapat adalah "GN-001:Exia",dilihat dari sistem pemeriksaan retina saat aku masuk ke dalam kokpit sampai pada nama pilot yang tertera didalamnya sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Organisasi pembuat Mobile suit ini khusus memberikannya pada dia seorang" terang Kira

"Lalu sumber daya yang digunakan adalh GN Drive yang sepertinya adalah kerucut dibagian punggung MS ini" tambahnya

GN-001?,pikir Murdoch mulai bingung,selama ia bertugas ia tidak pernah mendengar Mobile Suit dengan kode GN-bla bla bla didepannya,GAT dan ZGMF adalah kode yang paling sering didengar karena merupakan kode standar Mobile suit ciptaan Earth Aliance dan ZAFT lagipula 001?,apakah benda ini Prototype?

_'GN Drive?sumber energi macam apa itu?'_ pikirnya semakin bingung

"yah,sepertinya reparasi Mobile Suit ini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan" kata Murdoch kepada Kira

"Tidak juga,mungkin jika kita bisa berbicara dengan pilot itu ia bisa membantu kita memperbaikinya,toh dia juga pasti ingin Mobile suitnya diperbaiki"jawab Kira

"baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu"kata Murdoch

"berdiri disini juga percuma saja kalau kita tidak bisa mereparasikannya,lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan istirahat dulu bersama mekanis yang lain" tambahnya

"Baiklah aku akan melihat kondisi pilot itu dulu" jawab Kira

"Oh,reparasi dan suplai untuk Strike telah selesai kulakukan" kata Murdoch

"Baiklah terima kasih Murdoch san" jawab Kira sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari Hangar menuju ke ruang medis,namun saat melewati pintu ruang makan ia mendengar percakapan teman temannya

"Hey Sai,apakah kita akan dapat kembali ke ORB?"tanya Flay Allster kepada tunangannya Sai

"Sesampainya kita ke armada Earth Alliance,kita akan segera di transfer menuju ORB"jawab sai sembil berusaha menenangkan Flay

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ZAFT menyerang kita selama kita disini?" tanya Flay ketakutan

"Tenanglah,Kira dan Komandan La Flaga pasti akan melindungi kita dari mereka" jawab Sai

"Tapi dia adalah Coordinator kan?,bagaimana kalau dia malah berbalik menyerang kita?,Coordinator tidak bisa dipercaya!" Jerit Flay

Sebagai anak dari George Allster yang dikenal loyal kepada kelompok anti Coordinator "Blue cosmos" ia telah diajarkan bahwa Coordinator adalah spesies atau bahkan sering disebut "Space monster" oleh Blue cosmos yang merasa tujuan mereka adalah untuk memurnikan bumi dari Coordinator.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Flay!" kata Miriallia marah,ia dan kekasihnya Tolle yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kira telah berusaha menolong kita sejak saat masih berada di Heliopolis,bukankah dia juga yang menyelamatkanmu dan orang orang lainnya dari life pod rusak itu?"lanjut nya masih merasa emosi

"Benar,jika dia bermaksud buruk atau berusaha menolong ZAFT,untuk apa dia selalu berusaha menyelamatkan kita saat dalam keadaan bahaya?,kau ingat kejadian di Puing Junius 7 itu kan?,dia bahkan menembak jatuh sebuah GINN demi menolong kita!" tambah Tolle

"Tapi,dia tetap Coordinator…." jawab Flay lemah

"Flay…." ujar Sai sambil menghela napas karena pusing harus berbuat apa agar Flay mempercayai Kira.

di luar pintu ruangan,Kira yang mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka merasa sedih

karena mendaengar kata kata seperti itu dari Flay,gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

_'Ibu,Ayah kenapa kalian menjadikanku Coordinator?' _ tanya Kira dalam pikirannya

lalu saat dia sedang melangkah ia melihat Lacus sedang berdiri di samping jendela yang menghadap ke angkasa luas,Lacus yang melihatnya mendekat tersenyum dan menyapanya.

Kira yang melihat Lacus tersenyum merasa bebannya sedikit teratasi dan melaju menghampirinya mereka berdua lalu berbincang bincang seperti biasanya.

**ARCHANGEL Ruang medis**

Mu duduk dikursi samping si pilot misterius dan mengamatinya,Kira mengatakan kalau dia sempat bangun dan berusaha keluar dari ruang medis sebelum berpapasan dengannya dan pingsan karena memaksakan diri

"Haaa,anak ini bahkan lebih parah dariku dalam hal memaksakan diri" kata Mu

Yah benar,sebagai seseorang yang prinsipnya adalah "membuat sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi"

Mu La Flaga dikenal sebagai seseorang yang akan memaksakan dirinya sampai batas yang dianggap mustahil oleh semua orang,salah satu pencapaiannya adalah julukan "Elang Endymion" yang ia dapat sebagai satu satunya penerbang Mobile armor Moebius dalam peperangan melawan ZAFT beberapa tahun lalu,saat itu ia berhasil menembak jatuh lima Mobile Suit GINN milik pasukan yang sangat mustahil dilakukan dengan sebuah MA seperti Moebius yang jelas ketinggalan teknologi (beberapa orang juga mengatakan ini adalah karena keberuntungannya yang bagus).

Tapi anak laki laki yang kini terbaring dihadapannya mungkin telah melalui hal yang sama dengan dirinya,ia berhasil bertahan terombang ambing di angkasa selama entah berapa lama (A/N:Mu tidak tahu kalau pertarungan Setsuna dengan ESF baru berakhir sekitar 1 jam sebelum Kira menemukannya).Paling tidak anak ini juga memiliki keberuntungan yang baik seperti dirinya.

saat ini 1 jam telah berlalu sejak ia menunggu anak ini bangun

_'Yah,mungkin dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat'_ pikir Mu

ia pun lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan ruang medis sebelum ia melihat gerakan dari Setsuna.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mencoba duduk

melihat ini Mu kembali mendekatinya

"Wah wah,lihat siapa yang siuman?" katanya

Setsuna yang menyadari kehadiran Mu lalu berusaha berdiri lagi sebelum Mu menahannya

"Hey,lukamu masih belum sembuh benar! jangan langsung berdiri seperti itu!" Tegur Mu

"….."

"Huff,baiklah sekarang sebaiknya ku panggil dokter dan Murrue" ujarnya

"Sebaiknya kau diam disana dulu,tubuhmu masih belum sembuh benar"

setelah itu Mu meninggalkan ruang medis dan berjalan menuju Bridge Archangel

tapi Mu tidak tahu betapa keras kepalanya Setsuna,ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke arah pintu

_'Tubuhku…..,masih terasa kaku'_ pikirnya

_'tapi aku sudah terbiasa berjalan dengan kondisi begini'_

ia lalu berjalan mencari lokasi Exia dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini (yang dia sangka adalah markas ESF).

ia mengendap dan bersembunyi tiap ada yang lewat,lalu saat di persimpangan ia melihat anak berambut coklat dan gadis berambut pink yang ia temui sebelum ia pingsan sedang bercengkrama di depan jendela,ia lalu bersembunyi dan perlahan melewati persimpangan itu.

"Eh?" ujar Kira,ia lalu melihat kearah belakangnya namun tidak melihat apapun

"Ada apa?" tanya Lacus

"Tidak tidak ada apa apa"jawab Kira

_'Sepertinya ada yang lewat tadi,ah mungkin cuma perasaanku saja!'_ pikirnya

Setsuna kini berjalan melewati koridor utama,namun ia terkejut saat melihat keluar jendela

_'A-aku tidak sedang berada di bumi?'_ pikirnya kaget

ia mengira bahwa dirinya berada di semacam fasilitas militer di bumi,namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah bahwa ia berada di luar angkasa,dan juga melihat pemandangan di luar yang terus bergerak,ia menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ia berada sekarang adalah sebuah kapal.

_'Tidak mungkin!,ESF belum memiliki teknologi seperti ini!'_

_'satu satunya kapal yang mampu bergerak seperti ini hanya Ptolemy,tapi ini bukan kapal itu!'_

lalu ia juga melihat seragam orang orang di sekitarnya,mereka mengenakan seragam yang tidak pernah dia lihat (Bukan seragam HRL,Union maupun EU )

_'Urgh,aku harus segera mencari tahu dimana aku sekarang setelah aku mendapatkan Exia!'_

ia lalu mempercepat jalannya dan menahan rasa sakit untuk pergi mencari arah hangar,tempat paling mungkin untuk menemukan gundam nya.

lalu ia bersembunyi saat melihat bayangan seseorang

"Heh,hari ini benar benar melelahkan ya?" ujar sesorang dengan seragam Orange kepada kawannya.

"Mobile suit yang ditemukan oleh Strike sudah kita perbaiki sebagian dengan menggunakan part G-weapon,paling tidak besok besok kita bisa lebih santai kan?" jawab rekannya

"Yah,tapi sukar dipercaya kalau Mobile suit itu bentuknya sangat mirip dengan G-Weapons yang kita buat di Heliopolis"

"Mungkin mobile suit itu buatan ORB?"

"Yah mungkin saja,yang jelas sekarang aku mau mandi dan tidur,pekerjaan tadi sangat melelahkan!"

Setsuna terus sembunyi dan melangkah setelah mereka sudah diluar pandangannya

_'Tidak salah lagi,mereka membicarakan Exia'_ pikir nya sebelum melangkah ke arah orang orang (Mekanik?) tadi muncul.

setelah melangkah beberapa lama ia muncul di hangar ARCHANGEL dan melihat ke depannya

_'Kapal ini,hangarnya bahkan lebih besar dari Ptolemy!'_

lalu ia melangkah makin memasuki bagian dalam hangar dan terkejut melihat Mobile Suit dihadapannya.

_'Gundam!'_ pikirnya

tidak salah lagi,bentuknya benar benar mirip dengan gundam buatan Celestial Being

tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil epanjang pengetahuannya.

_'Tapi,hanya Celestial Being yang memiliki data pembuatannya!'_

lalu ia teringat sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran,ia didekati oleh sebuah mobile suit mirip Gundam.

ia lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju Exia

"Sudah kuduga kau disini" suara seseorang terdengar dibelakangnya

Setsuna lalu menoleh dan melihat Kira berdiri dibelakangnya

"Namaku Kira,Kira Yamato"

Setsuna terdiam sesaat lalu berkata

"…..Setsuna"

"Eh?" tanya Kira

"Setsuna F Seiei…,itu namaku" jawab Setsuna

"Lukamu,apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Kira

"Luka seperti ini sudah biasa kualami,tidak ada yang serius" jawab Setsuna dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi

lalu Kira melihat tatapan Setsuna tetap terfokus pada Exia,seakan di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya dan MS itu.

"Mobile Suit itu,bernama Exia bukan?" tanya Kira

Setsuna sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Kira

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya

"Ng,aku sedikit melihat kedalam sistem operasi Mobile Suit mu saat para mekanik hendak memperbaiknya" jawab Kira

"Apakah kau pilot gundam itu?" tanya Setsuna

"Gundam?,oh maksudmu Strike?"

Setsuna menganguk dan Kira menghela napasnya

"Ya,aku adalah pilot dari Strike….walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan keinginanku"

"kalau kau tidak berniat mengendarainya,kenapa kau tetap lakukan?" tanya Setsuna

"Aku harus melakukannya demi melindungi teman temanku di kapal ini,sesampainya di tempat pertemuan dengan sisa pasukan earth alliance kami akan kembali ke ORB" jawab Kira

_'ORB?,Earth Alliance?'_ pikir setsuna bingung

"Lagipula selama sampai beberapa saat yang lalu pasukan ZAFT terus mengejar kami,jadi paling tidak aku masih bisa menahan mereka sampai kami bertemu dengan Squadron Earth alliance lain" kata Kira

_'ZAFT?'_ pikir Setsuna,makin bingung dengan bertambahnya kata yang tidak ia ketahui,lalu ia pun bertanya pada Kira

"Maaf,tapi dimana aku sekarang berada?" tanya Setsuna

"Apa maksudmu?,ini adalah kapal dari Earth Alliance ARCHANGEL" jawab Kira

mendengar ini perasaan Setsuna mulai tidak enak dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya

"…..Tahun berapa sekarang ini?" tanya Setsuna,ia tahu ini adalah pertanyaan konyol,namun ia ingin memastikan segala yang ada di kepalanya dan berharap kalau kenyataan yang terjadi padanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan

"Cosmic era 71,memang kenapa?" jawab Kira bingung

mendengar ini Setsuna merasa sedikit lemas,segala pikiran konyol dipikirannya ternyata menjadi kenyataan,sejak ia melihat teknologi pesawat ini,gundam tidak dikenal serta Seragam yang asing baginya ia mulai berpikir kalau dia berada di "Dunia lain" namun ia menyimpan rapat rapat pemikirannya itu.

"Hey,kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Kira

_'…..Bagus…..,sepertinya ntah bagaimana aku terlempar ke dimensi lain'_

pikirnya.

**Bridge,ARCHANGEL**

"Pilot itu sudah bangun?"tanya Murrue kepada Mu

"Ya,dia bangun beberapa saat yang lalu,dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kira anak itu langsung berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya" Jawab Mu

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu saat dia terbangun?" tanya Natarle

"Tidak,dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara,lagipula saat ia terbangun aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk dulu" jawab Mu

"Baiklah,aku akan ke ruang medis,Natarle gantikan posisiku selama aku kesana"

"Baik Kapten!" jawab Natarle

Mu lalu pergi menemani Murrue ke arah ruangan medis tempat Setsuna berada.

sepanjang perjalanan,Mu melihat ke arah wajah Murrue seperti ada yang aneh

"Ada apa?" tanya Murrue

"tidak,hanya saja wajahmu terlihat tegang" jawab Mu

"Benarkah?,yah aku memang sedikit tegang,anak itu datang entah dari mana dan membawa mobile suit dengan bentuk mirip dengan G-weapons namun dengan teknologi yang berbeda"

jawab murrue,lalu ia menambahkan

"Mungkin kedengaran gila,tapi dengan seragam,teknologi Mobile suit dan nama organisasi yang kita lihat satu satunya yang bisa kusimpulkan adalh anak itu bukan berasal dari tempat ini"

"Maksudmu dia berasal dari dunia lain?" tanya Mu

"Ya,mungkin hal itu kedengaran aneh tapi sepertinya aku punya pandangan yang sama denganmu" lanjutnya

"Yah,darimanapun dia berasal kuharap dia mau membantu kita paling tidak sampai kita mencapai alaska" kata Murrue

Mu terdiam mendengar kata kata alaska dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"Apakah kira kira alaska akan menerima kita?,entah mengapa tapi sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu pada kita yang telah menggunakan ARCHANGEL dan Strike yang merupakan rahasia dari Atlantic Federation?,lagipula dengan adanya Kira yang seorang Coordinator atau Anak itu yang datang entah darimana asalnya dengan teknologi baru,aku tidak yakin mereka akan tinggal diam" kata Mu

Atlantic federation,sebagai fraksi terbesar dari Earth Alliance merupakan fraksi yang paling lantang menyuarakan anti Coordinator dan tidak akan segan melakukan hal apapun demi apa yang mereka sebut "pembersihan dunia".

"Entahlah Mu,tapi aku yakin Admiral harlberlton akan melindungi kita,ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak melihat orang lain dari gen mereka" jawab Murrue

lalu saat mereka membuka pintu ruang medis mereka mendapati tempat tidur pasien yang ditempati si pilot kosong

"Sudah kuduga" kata Murrue sambil menghela napas

"Yah,sudah kubilang dia bukan orang yang sabar kan?" kata Mu

"Tapi aku cuma bisa menebak satu tempat kemana dia pergi" lanjutnya

"Hangar,kuharap kita bisa mencegahnya kalau kalau dia hendak melarikan diri" jawab Murrue

Lalu mereka berdua bergegas menuju hangar untuk jaga jaga siapa tahu dia berusaha melarikan diri dengan Mobile Suit nya ( yang berarti menghancurkan pintu peluncuran ARCHANGEL karena pintu hangar hanya bisa dibuka melalui kontrol Bridge)

Namun sesampainya dihangar mereka melihat Kira dan Setsuna sedang bercengkrama dan mereka pun merasa lega hal yang mereka khawatirkan tidak (belum) terjadi.

"Ternyata kau disini" Kata Mu ke anak itu.

Setsuna lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria berseragam putih ditemani oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu dengan seragam sama.

"….."

"Oh,Mu-san Murrue-san" sapa Kira

"Kira,kau ada disini?,kukira kau menemani nona Lacus tadi" kata Murrue

"Iya,tadi aku mengobrol dengan Lacus dan sudah mengantarnya ke kamarnya" kata Kira

"Lalu aku melihat Setsuna melangkah ke arah hangar" lanjutnya

"Setsuna?" tanya Murrue

"…..namaku" jawab si pilot

"Eh?" kata Mu,ia mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedikit datar dan tanpa ekspresi

"Setsuna,namaku Setsuna.,Gundam Meister dari Celestial Being dan pilot dari gundam Exia" lanjut Setsuna

"Gundam?,apakah itu singkatan dari sistem operasi seperti yang digunakan Kira?"tanya Mu

Setsuna menoleh ke arah Kira dan Kira pun menjawab

"G.U.N.D.A.M adalah singkatan yang ada pada sistem operasi G-Weapons buatan Earth Alliance, **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro - Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver,apakah sebutan gundam pada Exia juga berdasarkan OS?" tanya Kira

Setsuna terbengong bengong menedengar penjelasan Kira sebelum akhirnya membalas

"Tidak,Gundam adalah Gundam,Mobile suit yang khusus diciptakan oleh Celestial being"

jawab Setsuna,lalu sebelum ada pertanyaan lagi Ia langsung menambahkan

"Maaf tapi informasi lebih lanjut pada Gundam maupun Celestial being belum bisa kuberitahu pada aku bisa mempercayai kalian aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa"

"Tapi jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai kami,bagaimana kami bisa menjamin kau bukan mata mata musuh ?" kata Murrue

"Kalau soal itu aku jamin kalau aku bukan mata mata ataupun utusan siapapun dari negara yang ada disini,aku adalah Gundam Meister dari Celestial Being dan itu saja". Kata Setsuna

"Baiklah,sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang kondisimu sekarang mungkin masih butuh 1-2 hari sebelum kau bisa bergerak normal,setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat di kamar biasa " kata Murrue

"Kira kamar disebelah mu akan menjadi kamarnya,antar dia kesana" lanjutnya

"Baik" jawab Kira

"Terima kasih" kata Setsuna sebelum pergi bersama Kira

"Anak yang aneh" kata Mu

"Ya,tatapan dan nada bicaranya datar seperti tanpa ekspresi namun gerak gerik nya seperti prajurit terlatih" Jawab Murrue

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?" Kata Mu

"Kita tidak bisa menginterogasi dia lebih jauh lagi,dia sangat loyal pada organisasi itu dan aku yakin jika dia bersikeras untuk tidak berbicara tidak akan ada yang bisa memaksanya" jawab Murrue

"Yah,baiklah kalau kapten sudah berkata begitu" Kata Mu sambil tersenyum

"Kau menggodaku?" jawab Murrue dengan tatapan galak

melihat ekspresinya itu Mu cuma tertawa.

Sementara itu

**Vesalius**

Athrun sedang berdiri didepan jendela kapal menatap luar angkasa yang luas,pikirannya tertuju pada kondisi Lacus pada saat ini,memang benar pertunangan mereka diatur oleh kedua orangtua mereka namun tetap saja dia khawatir akan keselamatannya.

Saat dia sedang memikirkannya Nicol datang menghampirinya

"Athrun" panggil Nicol

"Hai Nicol,ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak ada apa apa,hanya saja kau tidak berada di dek bersama kami dan dari tadi kau berdiri sendiri disini,sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tidak,tidak ada apa apa" jawab Athrun berbohong

"Memikirkan Lacus?" tanya Nicol

Athrun menghela napas dan menghadap padanya

"Ya,aku memikirkan dia" jawab Athrun

"Ya,dia adalah tunanganmu,wajar kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya"

"Tapi dia sekarang berada ntah dimana dan ada dugaan kalau kapal berkaki itu membawanya!,bagaimana kalau terjadi apa apa padanya?"

"Tenanglah athrun!,kau itu pimpinan regu kami,kalau kau panik bagaimana reaksi Dearka dan Yzak?,sedangkan kau biasa saja Yzak sering mengeluh dengan cara memimpinmu terutama kalau berkaitan dengan Strike" kata Nicol

Mendengar kata Strike,Athrun teringat kepada Kira dan keterlibatannya dalam membantu "kapal berkaki" itu.

"Maaf kalau aku terdengar panik" kata Athrun

"Lalu mengenai Strike,pilot yang mengendarainya bukanlah seorang Natural"

Mendengar ini Nicol merasa terkejut karena setahunya Earth Alliance tidak memiliki satupun Coordinator di pasukannya,apalagi dibiarkan menyentuh Mobile suit rahasia mereka.

"Apa?,darimana kau tahu?" tanya Nicol

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat di Heliopolis,lalu saat pertempuran yang menewaskan Miguel aku memastikan kalau itu adalh dia lewat link komunikasi" kata Athrun

"Pilot dari Strike adalah Kira Yamato,seorang Coordinator dan juga sahabat baikku saat di akademi Copernicus dulu" kata Athrun

"Tapi mengapa seorang Coordinator mau membantu Earth Alliance?" tanya Nicol bingung

"Entahlah Nicol,dia bilang itu demi melindungi teman temannya yang ada disana tapi aku masih yakin kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pasukan Earth Alliance" jawab Athrun.

Nicol kini mengerti alasan mengapa Athrun sangat enggan kalau bertarung dengan Strike,itu karena pilotnya adalah sahabat kini hal ini juga membuat nya berusaha untuk tidak membunuh si pilot jika bertemu di zona perang lagi dengannya.

2 hari kemudian,**ARCHANGEL**

Setsuna yang terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke arah pintu keluar,di depan terdengar para kru sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan semangat setelah ia mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian sipilnya (A/N:pakaian yang biasa digunakan setsuna saat tidak sedang misi) yang ia sembunyikan di kokpit exia,ia melangkah keluar kamar sambil mencoba menggerakkan persendiannya.

_'Masih sedikit terasa kaku….'_ pikirnya sambil terus menggerakkan lengannya sambil terus melangkah ke arah ruang makan.

Saat pintu terbuka ia melihat para pengungsi Heliopolis sedang berwajah ceria dan bersemangat.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya?,mereka terlihat….,senang?'_ pikir Setsuna

Lalu ia melihat Sai dan seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berbicara di dekatnya

"Ayah ada di kapal induk itu?" tanya si gadis pada Sai

"Ya,benar ia ada di salah satu kapal untuk menyambut kita" jawab Sai

Setsuna lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sai (ia berkenalan dengan Sai,Mirialia dan Tolle juga Lacus sehari sebelumnya saat ia masih di ruang medis dan Kira membawa mereka untuk berkenalan dengannya (atau dalam kasus Lacus,Kiralah yang mengantar kan gadis itu.)

"Sai,apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Setsuna

"Oh,hai Setsuna,ah tidak hanya saja pasukan Earth Alliance akan segera menjemput kita,dengan kata lain kita akan aman sampai ke ORB" jawab Sai

"Begitu…." jawab Setsuna lalu ia sadar kalau si gadis berambut merah itu melihat kepadanya

"Oh iya kenalkan ini Flay Alster,tunanganku,Flay kenalkan ini Setsuna" kata Sai

"Flay Alster" kata Flay

"senang berkenalan denganmu" lanjutnya

"Setsuna F Seiei,baiklah aku mengambil sarapanku dulu" kata Setsuna sambil melangkah ke arah dapur

"Dia pilot yang ditemukan Kira itu?" tany Flay kepada tunangannya

"Ya,dia adalah pilot mobile suit biru itu"

"Dia menakutkan,tatapannya benar benar dingin…nada bicaranya juga datar" kata Flay sambil memegang lengan Sai

Sai menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan Gadis itu

"Tenang saja,dia bukan orang jahat kok,tapi memang bukan orang yang senang bicara" jawabnya

sejujurnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya kemarin,Sai merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan dingin nya namun entah mengapa Sai,Kira dan kawan kawan merasa kalau dia bukan orang jahat setelah melihat gerak geriknya yang walaupun terlihat terlatih tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa was was bagi mereka.

"Dia Coordinator?" tanya Flay

"Bukan,dia Natural seperti kita tapi mungkin lebih terlatih dari Kira dalam hal militer"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Lihat saja gerak geriknya yang selalu memperlihatkan kewaspadaan itu" kata Sai sambil menggelengkan kepala

Kembali ke Setsuna

Setelah ia selesai sarapan ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke Hangar untuk memeriksa Exia dan perbaikannya,di jalan ia berpikir

_'Dari cerita yang diberitahu oleh Kira,orang orang itu dan Kira sendiri serta teman temannya adalah pengungsi dari sebuah koloni bernama Heliopolis….'_

_'Sebuah koloni Netral yang diam diam menyembunyikan gundam buatan Earth Alliance di sana….,tapi apa maksud nya mereka mengizinkan hal seperti itu kalau mereka adalah Koloni Netral?'_ pikir Setsuna

Lalu ada lagi ZAFT yang terdiri dari orang orang yang disebut "Coordinator",atau manusia dengan perubahan gen secara sengaja saat mereka dalam kandungan.

ZAFT merupakan pasukan resmi dari sebuah negara berdaulat yang terdiri dari ratusan Koloni di angkasa,mereka berperang dengan Earth Alliance sjak peristiwa "bloody valentine" yaitu saat pasukan bumi (Earth Alliance) membom koloni pertanian "Junius 7" tiga tahun sebelumnya

_'Hah,di dunia manapun manusia selalu menjadikan perbedaan sebagai alasan memulai konflik dan peperangan'_ pikirnya

sesampainya ia di hangar ia mendengar Murdoch,si kepala teknisi kapal ini berbicara dengan Kira.

"…Tenanglah,setelah kita bertemu dengan pasukan bumi lainnya kau bisa terlepas dari kewajiban mempiloti Strike" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kira.

lalu ia melihat Setsuna

"Ooi,Setsuna! Exia milikmu sudah selesai diperbaiki!,coba kau uji sana!" teriaknya kepada Setsuna

"Terima Kasih pak Murdoch" jawab Setsuna yang langsung menuju ke arah kokpit Exia yang berdiri disamping Strike

"Baiklah Kira,kalau kau mau kau bisa menjadi tentara sungguhan!,nah sampai nanti!" ujar Murdoch sambil melambai pergi ke luar hangar

"Seperti itu akan terjadi saja" ujar Kira

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau untuk bertarung?" Tanya setsuna dari sebelahnya

"Ya,aku memang tidak suka peperangan…." Jawab Kira

"Apalagi kalau peperangan yang terjadi melibatkan dua negara yang tidak ada kaitannya denganku" lanjutnya

"Apakah kau berasal dari negara netral?,apakah koloni yang kau katakan kemarin bagian dari negara netral itu?" tanya setsuna

Kira melirik ke arah Setsuna

"Iya,aku berasal dari ORB,negara yang tidak ikut campur dalam urusan negara lain yang sedang berperang dan benar Heliopolis adalh Koloni milik ORB"

Setsuna tadinya akan bertanya tentang mengapa sebuah negara netral mau membuat dan menyimpan senjata untuk salah satu pihak yang sedang berperang,namun ia memutuskan tidak bertanya pada Kira dan mengatakan hal lain

"Sebuah negara netral mungkin pada awalnya tidak akan terpengaruh pada perang yang sedang terjadi,namun disaat negara itu terjepit antara peperangan dua kekuatan besar,mau tidak mau mereka juga harus ikut berperang mempertahankan diri" kata Setsuna

"Saat itu terjadi,apakah kau mau angkat tangan?" lanjutnya

mendengar kata kata Setsuna Kira lalu menjawab

"Tapi aku warga sipil!,aku tidak punya kewajiban bertarung!" protes Kira

Setsuna menghela napas dan melanjutkan

"Kau memiliki kemampuan,kau mampu bertarung,bahkan mungkin setara dengan pilot terlatih yang kau mau membiarkan teman temanmu tewas begitu saja?"

saat Kira akan menjawab Setsuna berkata lagi

"Pikirkanlah dulu kata kataku"

lalu Setsuna menghidupkan mesin Exia dan sensor pemeriksaan retina pun menyala merah menscan retinanya

ACCESS GRANTED

kata tulisan dimonitornya

lalu ia memeriksa kondisi lengan kiri Exia yang kini diganti dengan suku cadang Strike dengan menggerakkannya

_'Lengan kiri Exia bergerak dengan baik' _pikir Setsuna,lalu ia melihat output GN Drive dan juga persenjataan yang tersedia

_'Bagus,persenjataan masih normal dan lengkap' _

_'Tapi output GN Drive masih 60 % kondisi normal,trans am masih belum mungkin digunakan'_

pikirnya lagi.

setelah melihat kondisi Exia yang operasional (walaupun belum 100 %) Setsuna memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

**Vesalius**

Di ruang kontrol Vesalius,Rau La Creuset,Athrun dan beberapa prajurit ZAFT lainnya sedang menyusun strategi untuk mencegat bantuan Kapal induk EA yang akan menuju Archangel

didepannya terhampar peta lokasi dan posisi masing masing kapal.

**"**Rute dari pesawat induk Ea bisa kita lihat di Peta ini" Kata La Creuset

"Regu Porto dan Lacorni juga terlambat datang kemari" lanjutnya

"Jika kapal kapal induk ini membantu "Kapal berkaki" maka kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu mereka"

Athrun yang dari tadi diam langsung protes dengan rencana ini karena tujuan awal keberangkatannya adalah mencari keberadaan Lacus

"Tapi Komandan!,apaka kita benar benar akan melaksanakan serangan pada saat ini juga?"

kata Athrun kepada si pria bertopeng

"Jangan lupa,kita adalah prajurit Athrun…." Jawab La Creuset

"Walaupun kita ditugaskan untuk mencari nona Lacus,kita tidak boleh lupa akan misi utama kita" lanjutnya.

**ARCHANGEL**

"Kapten!,tiga kapal terdeteksi diradar!" kata salah satu kru

"Ketiga kapal itu dipastikan adalah Montgomery,Bernard dan Law!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang

mendengar informasi ini suara sorak senang terdengar di Bridge archangel,namun tidak lama kemudian informasi lain merusak rasa gembira mereka.

"Ka-Kapten!,ada gangguan sinyal di tempat tujuan kita!"

"apa?" kata Murrue

"Gangguan Sinyal berasal dari sebuah Kapal ZAFT kelas Nazca!" kata kru lain

"Dari data sumber panas yang kami terima,bisa dipastikan sedang terjadi pertempuran disana!"

"Kapten !,Kapten kapal Montgomery memerintahkan kita untuk mundur dan membatalkan pertemuan!"

"Kapten!" kata Natarle

Murrue terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mencari jalan terbaik bagi para kru sebelum salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan hal mengejutkan lainnya

"Salah satu sumber panas terdeteksi!,GAT X-303 AEGIS!"

"APA?" kata Murrue dan Natarle bersamaan

"Kapten!,berarti kapal kelas Nazca yang ada di sana itu…."kata Natarle

"Ya,itu adalah "mereka"!" jawab Murrue

Di Tempat Pertempuran

Tiga buah Mobile Armor "Moebius" milik EA berusaha mengepung Aegis dalam sebuah manuver dan menembakinya dengan senapan mesin,namun dengan lincah Aegis mengelak tiap tembekan dan balas menembak dengan Beam Riffle nya yang langsung menghancurkan kedua Mobile Armor

"Brengsek~!" teriak pilot mobile armor yang tersisa sebelum sebuah GINN menebasnya dengan pedang.

"Athrun!,kau urus kapal kapal induk itu!,serahkan lalat lalat ini pada kami!" perintah pilot GINN

"Baiklah!" jawab Athrun sambil mengerahkan Roket pendorongnya ke arah Montgomery,Law dan Bernard dengan kekuatan maksimum

**ARCHANGEL**

"Kapten!,apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Natarle

Murrue berpikir sejenak dan bertanya pada salah seorang kru

"Berapa kekuatan pasukan lawan?"

"Sebuah Nazca Class,Aegis dan tiga GINN!" jawab Kru itu

"Hmmm,walaupun kita menghindar kita belum tentu bisa mneghindari zona tempur…"

"Baiklah!,Semua kru! Battle Station Level 1!" perintah Murrue

"Semua personel,Diharapkan bersiap!,kapal memasuki Zona Perang!" perintah suara terdengar di dalam ARCHANGEL,para penumpang yang kebanyakan terdiri dari orang sipil bergegas mencari tempat perlindungan.

Kira berlari dari kamar menuju ke arah hangar,LAcus menyapanya dari depan kamarnya

"Kira apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lacus

"Pasukan ZAFT menyerang kapal penjemput kami" kata Kira

"Apa kau akan ikut bertempur?" tanya Lacus

"Iya aku akan ke sana dengan Strike,kau lebih baik tunggu disini sampai kondisi aman ya?" kata Kira,lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya

saat ia berlari,Flay memanggilnya

"Kira!"

"Flay?" jawab Kira,iapun menghentikan larinya dan pergi ke arah gadis itu

"Kira,kapal ayahku tidak akan hancur kan?,beritahu aku!" tanya Flay

"Tenanglah flay semua akan baik baik saja" kata Kira sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Flay.

lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Flay yang terus memandangnya

sementara itu Setsuna berjalan dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Kira

"Kira,apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Setsuna

"Pasukan bantuan kita sedang diserang oleh ZAFT!,kita harus membantu mereka!" kata Kira sambil bergegas

Setsuna tetap diam ditempat

"Apa yang kau lakukan Setsuna?"tanya Kira

"Maaf,tapi ini pertempuran kalian….,aku bukanlah anggota dari pasukan bumi dan bisa dibilang sebagai warga sipil" jawabnya

"Tapi,kami butuh bantuanmu!" lanjut Kira

"Maaf,tapi Exia juga masih belum dalam kondisi 100 % operasional lagipula aku ingin melihat bagaimana EA maupun ZAFT bereaksi dalam pertempuran ini" jawab Setsuna

"Cih!,baiklah aku saja yang meluncur!" jawab Kira kesal dengan sikap tidak perduli Setsuna

_'Aku harus melihat kenyataan seperti apa pasukan tiap tiap kubu dalam mengambil keputusan dalam berperang'_ Pikir Setsuna.

ia lalu melangkah ke arah bridge archangel untuk melihat situasi pertempuran yang sedang terjadi.

Sementara itu Kira

"Kau terlambat nak!" kata Murdoch kepada kira yang melangkah terburu buru ke arah kokpit Strike dalam pakaian pilotnya

"Maaf!" kata Kira

"dimana Setsuna?,apa dia tidak meluncur?" tanya Murdoch

"Dia bilang pertempuran ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya!" ujar Kira kesal

"Tapi,dia seorang Pilot!" jawab Murdoch

"Dia bilang dia akan melihat bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikan peperangan ini dulu!"

Kira lalu menutup pintu kokpit dan menyalakan mesin Strike

di belakangnya perlengkapan Aile Pack dan persenjataan lainnya dipasang dan setelah pemasangan selesai Kira meluncur.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menuju ke medan tempur dan melihat Moebius milik Mu berhadapan dengan sebuah GINN,lalu saat dia hendak membantunya ia melihat Aegis terbang kearahnya.

"Athrun…" kata Kira sebelum menarik beam saber dan bergegas menyerang Aegis

Aegis yang melihatnya pun menarik bwam saber miliknya,keduanya lalu saling beradu pedang dimedan pertempuran

**Setsuna**

Saat Setsuna memasuki Bridge dia melihat dengan Flay dan Sai yang sedang berbicara (lebih tepatnya Sai sedang berusaha menenangkan Flay).

"Ayahku!,bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Flay kepada Sai sambil terisak

"Tenanglah!,Kira pasti akan melindungi kapal ayahmu!" jawab Sai

lalu ia melihat sebuah kapal hancur terkena tembakan dari GINN

"Kira!,kemana dia?,dia bilang dia akan melindungi kapal ayahku!" jerit Flay panik

Saat Sai hendak menjawab ia melihat Setsuna lewat di dekatnya

"Setsuna…." Kata Sai

"Kau!,kenapa kau tidak meluncur!" jerit Flay

"Aku sudah katakan alasan yang sama kepada Kira,aku bukan bagian dari militer dan juga tidak akan membela siapapun sebelum aku melihat situasi sebenarnya dari mataku sendiri" jawab Setsuna

"Tapi Kalau kau tidak meluncur bagaimana tentang keselamatan ayahku?"

"Bukankah Kira tadi telah mengatakannya padamu?,kalau dia akan berusaha membantu menyelamatkan ayahmu di kapal itu" jawab Setsuna

lalu mereka melihat sebuah kapal hancur di depan mata mereka

"A-ayah" isak Flay

"Sai,lebih baik kau bawa Flay ke kamarnya" ujar Setsuna

Sai lalu menganguk dan membawa Flay keluar dari Bridge

Setsuna lalu melihat ke arah medan perang dan melihat Mobile Armor pihak EA hancur dengan mudah di tangan GINN yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari mereka.

_'Teknologi mereka berat sebelah….,memang benar kalau hanya Kira sendiri tidak mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang…'_ pikirnya

_'Tapi…,aku tidak akan intervensi sampai aku tahu jelas keadaannya' _

"Kapten!,Moebius milik komandan La Flaga mendarat darurat! dari kondisinya sepertinya kerusakannya cukup parah!" kata salah seorang Kru.

"Cepat buka pintu hangar!" perintah Natarle

_'Situasinya lebih parah dari dugaanku'_ pikir Setsuna

Sementara itu di medan pertempuran

Aegis dan Strike masih saling gempur

Aegis mengubah diri menjadi bentuk cakar dan menembakkan laser dari meriam utamanya

Strike berhasil menghindar dan membalas menembak dengan Beam Rifle yang juga dihindari oleh Aegis sebelum kembali berubah menjadi mode MS dan kembali mendekati Strike dengan Beam saber di tangan

"Cih!" gerutu kira sambil menyimpan Beam Rifle dan kembali menarik Beam saber dan menembakan senapan CIWS di kepalanya ke arah Aegis

**Bridge Montgomery**

Para Kru kapal melihat sebuah GINN menghancurkan Persenjataan mereka dengan sebuah bazooka.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu pun pilot yang bisa menembak jatuh GINN itu?" kata George Alster panik.

"Wakil perdana menteri!,sebaiknya anda pergi menuju skoci penyelamat!" kata kapten kapal

"Tapi!,aku sudah sedekat ini dengan Archangel!" protes George Alster

"Kumohon pak!,ini demi keselamatan bapak!" kata kapten kapal itu

tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Vesalius telah mengunci kapal itu dan siap menembak

di dalamnya La Creuset tersenyum.

**Kembali ke Bridge Archangel**

"Kapten!,situasinya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi bagi kita!,terus berada disini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" kata Mu lewat komunikator

lalu pintu bridge terbuka dan terlihat Flay sedang membawa Lacus

"Kapten!,katakan pada mereka kalau ZAFT tidak berhenti menyerang,aku akan membunuh anak ini!" jerit Flay

'A-apa?' pikir setsuna kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Flay

"Cepat katakan kapten!" desak Flay pada Murrue

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah cahaya hijau terang meluncur dari Vesalius ke Arah Montgomery dan menghancurkan nya seketika

"Tidaaaaak!,AYAAAH!" jerit Flay sambil terisak dan melangkah lemas nyaris jatuh melihat kapal ayahnya lalu menangkapnya dan berusaha menyadarkannya

lalu Natarle mengambil komunikator

"Kepada pasukan ZAFT!,anak dari Siegel Clyne ada besama kami!,jika kalian tidak segera mundur maka keselamatannya tidak kami jamin!" katanya kepada semua pasukan yang ada di medan tempur

"Kami ulangi lagi…"

"Natarle-san!" protes Kira tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar

"Kira!,kau dengar sekarang kan?,orang orang macam apa yang ada dikapal itu?" kata Athrun kepadanya

Kira yang bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pun memutuskan kembali ke ARCHANGEL dengan kecepatan penuh

"Kira!" teriak Athrun,namun Kira tetap meninggalkannya

**Bridge ARCHANGEL**

"Jackie,bawa nona Lacus ke kamarnya" perintah Natarle

"Baik",ia lalu mengantarkan Lacus kembali ke kamarnya setelah itu Setsuna berkata

"Heh,jadi begini cara kalian bertempur?" tanya Setsuna sinis

"Dengan menggunakan sandera kalian berharap mencapai kemenangan?" lanjutnya

"Diamlah!,kau tidak mengerti posisi kami!" bentak Natarle

"Ketahuilah,dengan cara seperti ini keadaan justru akan berbalik menyerang kalian…"

"Kalian pikir ZAFT akan membiarkan hal ini?,tidak yang ada mereka malah akan menambah pasukan mereka untuk menyelamatkan si sandera" tambahnya

"Dan juga terima kasih telah memperlihatkan cara kalian bertarung,dengan ini sudah cukup alasanku untuk tidak membantu sampai diBumi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini…,permisi" ujar Setsuna sambil pergi keluar dari Bridge.

Murrue yang melihat Setsuna meninggalkan bridge juga merasa bersalah akan keputusan ini

"Natarle…."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain saat ini Kapten….." jawab Natarle

Bersambung

**A/N:wow 6000++ kata …..,mungkin chapter lain tidak akan sepanjang ini dan cuma akan sekitar 3000-5000 kata yah sekian untuk chapter ini!,dimohon reviewnya ya!^^.**

**OH satu lagi…,ini masih versi awal chapter 3^^**

**mungkin besok atau lusa aku cek ulang dan kasih versi perbaikannya biar lebih sempurna lagi Bye!**


	4. Exia

_Chapter 4:Exia_

Setsuna kembali melihat Exia yang masih di reparasi dengan peralatan Archangel yang seadanya,kini bagian lengan kiri dan kakinya telah diganti dengan spare part milik Strike,membuatnya sedikit terlihat aneh namun ajaibnya komponen kedua MS cukup cocok untuk bisa beroperasi.

'Walaupun terlihat hampir selesai tapi kemungkinan performa Exia tidak akan sebaik dulu'

Pikir Setsuna

'sepertinya mereka benar benar dalam kondisi darurat hingga mau memperbaiki MS dari seseorang pilot yang baru beberapa hari mereka temukan.'

Kini ia masih merasa bimbang,ia masih belum yakin sepenuhnya untuk membantu kru kapal ini,bagaimanapun dimatanya kedua pihak sama sama bersalah dalam terjadinya perang ini.

Namun di pihak lain,dikapal ini diangkut para warga sipil yang tidak berdosa dan perlu dilindungi sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Dan yang membuatnya makin ragu adalah keputusan Natarle untuk menyekap Lacus,orang yang baru mereka selamatkan sebagai sandera agar mereka diberi jalan.

'Aku akan ikuti mereka paling tidak sampai Bumi'

Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah wajah Exia

'Kuharap aku bisa cepat kembali ke duniaku,aku ingin tahu apakah misi kami telah berhasil?'

A.D Universe

Tieria dan kru Celestial Being yang masih tersisa sedang merasa bingung,penyebabnya?

Setsuna dan Exia sampai saat ini masih dinyatakan hilang,ditambah lagi Allelujah yang belum diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang.

Tieria berhasil kembali ke markas mereka di Langrange 3 dan bertemu dengan Feldt,Ian,dan Lasse yang masih menjalani perawatan medis.

Untungnya satu dari gundam mereka tidak mengalami kerusakan cukup parah dan masih operasional:Nadleeh

'Paling tidak jika ada yang menemukan kami,kami masih bisa melawan' pikir Tieria

Kini ia sudah tidak lagi berpanutan kepada Veda,karena selain aksesnya telah ditolak oleh komputer induk itu,ia juga sudah mendapatkan pelajaran bahwa Veda tidak bisa dipercaya 100 persen,apalagi saat ia sadar Veda telah dikuasai oleh seseorang.

"Oi,Tieria sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" kata Ian

Tieria menoleh kearahnya dan berbicara

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

Ian lalu menghela napas dan mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan

"Tentang Setsuna kan?,tenang saja anak itu sulit untuk dibunuh,aku yakin ia sedang sembunyi disuatu tempat untuk memulihkan dirinya"

"yah,kuharap begitu"

Ian lalu melihat ke arah nadleeh dan memutuskan untuk mengutarakan subjek yang ingin ia bicarakan

"Tieria,aku butuh GN Drive Nadleeh untuk pengujian 00"

"Ah iya,Mobile Suit model baru itu,baiklah aku akan kesana sekaligus untuk mengujinya"

Jawab Tieria,ia dan Ian lalu melangkah menuju tempat 00 berada

C.E Universe,ORB union

Seorang pria berambut pirang terbaring di ruang isolasi rumah sakit,tabung oksigen masih menempel dimulutnya,dan perban membalut kepala dan wajah sebelah kanannya.

Seorang dokter dan seorang perawat berdiri diruangan lain dan melihatnya dari kaca

"Bagaimana kondisi pilot tidak dikenal ini?" tanya dokter kepada si perawat

"Kondisi nya sudah stabil,hanya saja luka bakar di wajahnya harus dioperasi agar hilang,kemungkinan besok atau lusa dia sudah bisa bangun" jawab nya

Pilot ini masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi pihak ORB,karena bukan hanya mobile suit nya yang tidak dikenal oleh siapa pun,juga karena mereka tidak pernah mendeteksi adanya Mobile suit mendekat ke negeri mereka baik dari jalur laut maupun udara.

Dan untuk mengetahui hal itu,mau tidak mau mereka harus menunggu pilot ini siuman dan sadar.

Sementara itu si pilot mengucapkan satu kata dalam kondisi tidak sadar

"Gun...dam..."

Moergenroute,Hangar

GN Flag terlihat sedang di observasi oleh para teknisi dan ilmuwan ,selain bentuknya yang aneh,tidak diketemukannya unit baterai ataupun bahan bakar lain membuat mereka bertanya tanya apa yang menjadi energi penggerak MS aneh ini,selain itu kondisinya yang kehilangan bagian bawah badannya juga tidak membantu,namun satu hal yang telah mereka ketahui adalah mekanisme mobile suit ini mampu mengubahnya dari mode mobile suit menjadi mode mobile armor.

Pimpinan dari Moergenroute,Erica Simmons kini sedang membaca dokumen tentang hasil observasi dari MS aneh ini,termasuk desain dan struktur nya yang muncul di layar monitor.

Ia lalu melihat data dari Operating Sistem nya,dan dari data yang ada diketahui nama Mobile suit ini adalah "GN-Flag",modifikasi dari Flag unit yang diciptakan oleh Union,yang menurut data tersebut adalah salah satu dari tiga blok terbesar dunia.

Lalu keterangan tentang pilot,Mayor Graham Aker

"Jadi pilot itu bernama Graham Aker,salah satu dari pilot terbaik union..." kata Erica sambil meminum kopi.

Tapi banyak kata tidak dikenal dari data data ini,seperti Union,dia sangat yakin tidak pernah ada satupun negara bernama itu di dunia ini,lalu GN-Drive yang disebut sebagai sumber daya nya juga tidak bisa ia mengerti,sebuah teknologi yang mampu membuat Mobile suit terbang dalam waktu cukup panjang tanpa memerlukan energi sekelas energi nuklir?

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu para teknisi menemukan data yang lebih detail lagi.

Lalu ia juga memikirkan tentang informasi dicurinya empat unit Mobile Suit dari heliopolis sebelum kehancurannya,dan berharap perang ini tidak bertambah buruk dengan jatuhnya ke empat mobile suit itu ke tangan ZAFT.

Bagaimanapun juga,peristiwa hancurnya Heliopolis secara tak langsung juga akibat dari perbuatan mereka membuat Prototype mobile suit untuk Earth Alliance di sana.

ARCHANGEL,malam hari

Setsuna memakai pakaian pilotnya dan memasang helm ke kepalanya.

Setelah berpikir sepanjang hari,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Lacus ke pihak ZAFT

Bagaimanapun juga,menggunakan seorang sandera apalagi sandera itu tidak melakukan hal buruk pada mereka adalah perbuatan yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya:

Dia adalah Gundam,sosok yang akan menghentikan segala konflik di dunia , penyanderaan sudah jelas tidak efektif untuk menghentikan segala konflik yang ada!.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menyusuri koridor Archangel yang gelap dan menuju ke kamar Lacus,lalu saat sedang melangkah ia merasa ada orang di belakangnya,secara reflek Setsuna lalu menyergap orang itu dan menutup mulutnya sebelum ia sadar siapa itu.

"mmmph!"

"..Kira?" tanya Setsuna

Ia lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan dan mulut Kira dan membiarkannya berdiri

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Setsuna

Kira lalu merapihkan pakaiannya dan menjawab

"aku juga mau bertanya hal yang sama padamu!,sedang apa kau malam malam begini?"

"...aku akan membebaskan gadis itu,bagaimanapun menggunakan orang sebagai sandera bukanlah hal yang benar" jawab setsuna

"kalau kau mau mencegahku terpaksa aku harus melawanmu" lanjutnya

Kira lalu tersenyum dan menjawab

"Kalau begitu pikiran kita sama"

Kira lalu berjalan melewati Setsuna dan menengok ke arahnya

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya kembali,aku tahu siapa orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menerima kembali Lacus"

"?"

"Lacus adalah tunangan dari teman dekat ku,Athrun Zala,ia adalah pilot dari Aegis,mobile suit berwarna merah di pertempuran kemarin"

Setsuna lalu langsung teringat pada mobile suit menyerupai gundam miliknya yang bertarung melawan Kira di pertempuran kemarin.

'Gundam berwarna merah itu?' pikir Setsuna sampai saat ini dia masih merasa aneh karena kemiripan bentuk Strike dan keempat mobile suit yang dicuri ZAFT dari Earth alliance dengan gundam milik Celestial Being.

"Baiklah,tapi aku akan ikut meluncur dengan Exia,tenang saja aku Cuma akan menjaga Archangel selama kau bertemu temanmu itu dan mengembalikan Lacus"

Kira lalu menganguk setuju dan mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju kamar Lacus.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar tempat lacus berada,Setsuna menepuk pundak Kira

"Aku akan ke hangar duluan,kau cepat bawa Lacus ke sana sebelum ada yang memergoki kita"

Kira menganguk dan masuk ke kamar Lacus untuk membangunkannya sementara Setsuna pergi menuju hangar,tanpa diketahui nya Sai dan Mir melihat nya dan melihat dari arah sebaliknya,Kira berjalan juga menuju hangar,mereka berdua pun pergi menghampiri Kira

Hangar

Setsuna mendekat ke tempat Exia berada,ia lalu berhenti sejenak dan berdiri melihat ke arah kepala nya sebelum pergi ke arah kokpit dan masuk ke dalamnya,ia lalu menyalakan monitor dan kamera utama Exia dan melihat status nya

'Trans am tidak bisa digunakan,tapi seandainya ZAFT nekat menyerang paling tidak aku masih bisa menggunakan GN Sword untuk mempertahankan diri' pikirnya

Lalu ia melihat ke arah pintu hangar dimana Kira dan Lacus muncul sudah dengan pakaian terbang mereka (walaupun Setsuna sedikit bingung dengan buntalan di bagian perut baju astronot Lacus,namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggungnya)

Setelah Kira dan Lacus masuk ke dalam Strike ,Setsuna menyalakan Komunikasi dan menghubungi Kira.

"Kau sudah siap terbang?" tanya Setsuna

Kira dan Lacus muncul dari monitor nya

"Kami siap berangkat,Sai dan Mir akan membantu kita membukakan pintu hangar" kata Kira sambil tersenyum

Lacus juga tersenyum kepada Setsuna

"Maaf aku sudah ikut merepotkanmu setsuna"

"Tidak apa apa,aku hanya menjalankan apa yang aku anggap benar" kata Setsuna dengan ekspresi tenang

"Kira,Setsuna kami sudah membuka pintu hangar Archangel cepat meluncur!" suara Mir terdengar dari alat komunikasi mereka

"terima kasih Mir!" kata Kira

"Kira Yamato,Strike meluncur!" katanya sebelum meluncur keluar dari Archangel

Setsuna lalu menyusul dibelakangnya

"...Gundam Exia,Setsuna F Seiei meluncur!"

Setsuna lalu menghubungi Kira lagi sesampainya di luar

"Aku akan menjaga Archangel,kau antar Lacus ke kapal ZAFT itu!" kata Setsuna

Kira pun menganguk dan terbang ke arah Vesalius dengan kecepatan tinggi

Setelah Kira menjauh wajah Natarle muncul di monitor Exia

"Setsuna!,apa maksudnya ini?"

Setsuna lalu diam dan menjawab

"Kami Cuma melakukan hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan sejak awal ,mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat nya berasal"

"Kau melanggar peraturan kapal ini dengan menyerahkannya tanpa seizin kami!"

"seingatku aku bukan bagian dari organisasi militer kalian,perintah kalian tidak berlaku untukku"

Lalu wajah Murrue muncul di monitor Exia

"Baiklah,aku izinkan apa yang kalian lakukan" kata Murrue,dari belakang terdengar suara protes natarle,lalu Murrue melanjutkan.

"tapi Setsuna,tolong jaga Kira seandainya Vesalius melanggar kesepakatannya"

"Baiklah..."jawab setsuna,Murrue mengingatkannya pada Sumeragi yang tidak terlalu ketat dalam peraturan dan memiliki pertimbangan lain dalam melaksanakan sesuatu tidak keberatan mengikuti keinginannya selama itu masih berada dalam kemampuan dan idealismenya.

Setsuna lalu melihat Strike dan Aegis bertemu tidak jauh dari Vesalius dan melihat mereka membuka kokpit masing masing dan saling bicara sebelum Kira menyerahkan Lacus ke pilot Aegis,namun dari kejauhan Setsuna melihat ada yang meluncur dari dalam Vesalius

"Cih!,mereka melanggar janji mereka!" ujar Setsuna ,ia lalu meluncur kan Exia ke arah Kira dengan Kecepatan penuh,namun ia melihat mobile suit lawan semakin mendekat ke arah Strike,ia lalu tidak punya pilihan lain

"Exia,kumohon bertahanlah...TRANS-AM!" teriaknya dan Exia pun berkilau merah sebelum meluncur dengan kecepatan berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Kira melihat CGUE milik Rau mendekat dari arah belakang dan berniat bertahan tapi waktunya tidak cukup

Rau Le Creuset mengabaikan permintaan Lacus untuk menghentikan serangannya,karena ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menjatuhkan Strike dan menangkap nya.

"Kena kau sekarang STRIKE!" kata Rau bersiap menembak Strike,namun sebelum ia melakukannya, sekelebat cahaya merah menuju kearahnya dan memotong tangan kanan CGUE miliknya

"APA?" ujar Rau kaget ia lalu melihat cahaya merah itu lagi dan berusaha menyerang balik,namun kali ini tangan kiri Mobile suit nya yang dipotong oleh cahaya itu

"Dengan ini tamatlah kau!" kata Setsuna sambil mengarahkan GN sword miliknya ke arah kokpit CGUE milik Rau namun ia meleset dan hanya memotong bagian pinggang kebawah milih CGUE itu,mengetahui CGUE nya sudah tidak mampu bertarung lagi,Rau memilih untuk kabur ke arah vesalius,Setsuna pun hendak mengejarnya sebelum tiba tiba Exia berhenti bergerak,kilau merah yang menandakan Trans am mode pun lenyap dari nya dan asap serta percikan listrik keluar dari bagian bagian tubuh Exia sebelum Exia berhenti beroperasi secara penuh.

"sudah kuduga,Exia masih belum mampu menggunakan Trans am dengan kondisi begini..."

Kata Setsuna sambil melihat monitor serta kamera Exia yang berhenti berfungsi,bahkan panel kontrolnya pun berasap

"maafkan aku Exia..."

Kira lalu mendekat dengan Strike dan mengangkut Exia dengan tangannya

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Setsuna" kata Kira melalui alat komunikasi mereka dan ia pun membawa Exia terbang menuju Archangel

Vesalius

Rau La Creuset keluar dari dalam CGUE miliknya yang kini hanya tinggal kepala dan booster belakang,ia tidak menyangka Earth alliance masih memiliki satu lagi Mobile Suit yang berbahaya,dari melihat bentuknya ia semakin yakin bahwa mobile suit berwarna biru itu adalah bagian dari G-Project milik Alliance yang dibangun di Heliopolis bersama Strike dan Mobile suit lain,ia lalu dengan geram pergi menuju ruangannya dan menanti teguran karena tidak mendengarkan permintaan dari Lacus untuk menghentikan serangannya ke arah Strike.

**a/n: akhir chapter 4,nggak ada editan sama sekali :P,nanti akan kuedit lagi deh supaya lebih rapi n lebih enak dibaca ^^.**


End file.
